Peeta Whore Mellark
by peetagoreantheorem12
Summary: When a rumor spread that Peeta was gay, he started dating different girls at the same time to prove that he was straight. He expected the gay rumor to fade and yes it did but it was replaced by a whore rumor. Girls got sexually attracted to him and guys started hating on him. But even though the rumors about him get worst as time passes, Katniss Everdeen didn't seem to care.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this for my own entertainment. I couldn't stop thinking about this so I decided to write it just to get it off my mind.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Whore,"

Peeta read the word that was written on his locker with tired voice and pain ass. It was not so shocking to him anymore, considering that everyone in school was thinking that he really was a whore since he was freshman. He sometimes wondered why the hell those whore issues about him stick around for so long until his friend Gloss would remind him once again that it already became his label and it was probably gonna be like that until they graduate.

"What's new?" Finnick said as he leaned against the wall. Yeah right, what's new? Peeta heard and read worst than that.

Like what Finnick said, it was a blessing to be called a whore and he would normally laugh at him every time he would tell him that but the bronze-haired guy seemed to be serious and that always made him think at night if it really was a blessing to be a whore.

They just finished training and Peeta didn't have the energy to reply to Finnick so he just let his eyes roll. He felt like he was already using too much energy by grabbing his things and there was no way he was gonna have a heated conversation with Finnick that was always happening everytime Peeta would find "Peeta is a whore," Or something that was like that, written on the stalls or the walls.

But that didn't stop Finnick from talking. "Seriously bro, those pricks are just jealous that your bulge is bigger than theirs and they couldn't fuck as many girls as you do."

Peeta just shrugged as he wiped the sweat running through his curls. He was in soccer team with Finn and he had no idea why he joined. He just remembered seeing his name in the sign up sheet for soccer team even though he never wrote his name there and Finnick dragging him to go for the tryouts.

"Dude, don't tell me you're affected by that. Having a reputation as a whore is equivalent to getting more girls on beds or in the bathroom or…"

Peeta cut him off and he threw his towel at him. "Dude, seriously. We just ran a fucking mile back and forth non-stop." He stressed on the word non-stop even though they did stop a couple of times. "Can you at least give me a second to return the lost oxygen back to my lungs?"

He knew his friend so well, yeah, so well that he knew he wouldn't stop talking until Peeta respond enthusiastically. "It just shows that I have stronger stamina than you." He smirked at Peeta. "I wonder why you got the whore label when it could've been me."

Peeta forced a laugh and his mind automatically wandered on the time that it happened.

* * *

_Peeta was friends with Marvel since he was 5. Their mothers were friends and most of the time Marvel's mom was at their house. This made him and Marvel really close. They ate lunch together in school and they always hung out after. They told each other who they thought was attractive in school and who they thought were jerks. Marvel would occasionally say that he thought this guy was cute and Peeta didn't really mind it since he thought he was just telling the truth. He considered him as his bestfriend, but that all changed during summer before they became freshmen. _

_They decided to get drunk but actually it was just Peeta's decision because he felt like entering high school meant that he would already be a man and his little-kid days were over. Marvel took a lot of convincing but Peeta was able to persuade him in the end._

_They were talking and laughing and they just finished drinking 3 bottles of beer when Marvel grabbed Peeta's face and attempted to kiss him on the mouth. Peeta thought that Marvel was joking and he laughed hard. Marvel laughed as well and he tried to do it again which made Peeta laughed harder. After laughing for minutes, he guided Marvel back to his room and he pushed him on the bed. _

"_Sleep now bro, you're already too drunk." He chuckled once again and he felt like he was gonna puke so he went to Marvel's bathroom. _

_When he was done puking he heard Marvel shouted. "I love you, Peeta." _

_This made Peeta chuckled even more, but anyway he replied. "I love you too, bro."_

_Well, he loved him he was his bestfriend. Right?_

_The next morning when they were playing video games, Marvel suddenly stopped._

"_Peeta,"_

"_Yes," though he continued playing. _

"_Peeta" Marvel repeated. _

"_I'm listening." He replied with obvious annoyance in his voice._

"_I mean, look at me."_

_Peeta set his controller down, and when he looked at Marvel, he was not sure what to make in the confusion of the boy facing him. _

_Marvel sighed. "If I told you that I'm different…"_

_Peeta stopped him to give him the 'what-the-hell' look. _

"_I mean, if I told you for example that I'm... uh... a flower and you're a grass, what would…"_

_Peeta automatically laughed which made Marvel scowl._

"_Can you please let me finish?"_

_He nodded though he was still laughing. "Can you just go straight to your point?"_

_Marvel looked at him with emotions in his eyes that he couldn't read. Out of nowhere he got nervous, he always did when he couldn't read someone. _

"_Peeta… I'm gay." Marvel said._

_He looked at him dumbly. He wanted to laugh. He really thought he was joking and he waited for him to say it was a joke but when the previous night came crawling back in his mind, he shuddered. Different memories he shared with him flashed behind his eyes and he knew that his bestfriend was telling the truth. The time when he said Cato was cute, when he asked Peeta if they could shower together, when Peeta told Marvel that he thought Katniss Everdeen was cute and he asked him if he was kidding with a serious tone. Everything suddenly connected to what his bestfriend told him and he didn't know how he should react, so he looked down._

_Peeta had no problem about that, he was not homophobic or whatever. He wanted to shrug it off and hug his friend for coming out of the closet. Though he was not convinced about what he really felt about that. He decided that he would just tap him on his back when Marvel continued talking._

"_And I think I'm in love with you. I think I want you."_

_Peeta felt his eyes widened at his friend's confession. He was not sure what to say or even what to do. No one has ever confessed their love to him, even a girl. Suddenly he got so confuse and mad at the same time so he stood up and walked away but it was more of a run away. He shuddered once again and he felt disgusted by the things that he shared with him._

_Marvel was able to catch up and when he touched his shoulders, he immediately moved father away from him._

"_Peeta, I thought you would understand." Marvel said with bloodshot eyes._

_Peeta couldn't help but get angrier. "Yeah of all the people, Marvel, of all the people. Why me?"_

_Marvel shrugged. "I don't know, Peeta."_

_He waited for him to tell him that it was an act. He waited but it didn't seem like he was not getting the answer that he wanted to get._

"_Well then get over me." He said angrily. "And forget it that we're bestfriends."_

_Marvel opened his mouth to reply but Peeta didn't let him and he ran. He ran back home. He wanted to look back but he was not sure if he should._

_Later that night, he realized why he got mad. Besides the obvious things, he knew that if he continued being friends with Marvel, he might just led him on and he also knew that he couldn't return the feelings that Marvel had for him. His friend was not asking to return it but he always felt obligated to give to his friend what he thought he deserved and one of it was love. Though he never thought Marvel would fall in love with a boy and what made it worst was that, that boy he was in love with was him. Peeta was thinking that it was probably just a little crush or maybe Marvel was just confused. He knew he over reacted and he hurt him but he decided that he wouldn't talk to him for a while and let his friend's feeling for him fade away first. He wanted him to realize that what he was feeling was not really like that. He wanted him to know on his own that he just thought he loved him because he was confused._

_But when freshman year started and he tried to talk to him, Marvel just ignored him. After a month, rumors spread that he was gay and he was in a relationship with Marvel. Peeta got so mad and he got even angrier when he found out that it was Marvel who started that rumor. _

_His man ego was hurt so that day he started dating Glimmer. When the night came, he hooked up with Clove. The next day he fucked Leevy in the girls' bathroom and he made sure that people would know all of this. He expected the gay rumor about him to fade in the weekend but when Monday came, yes the gay rumor faded but it was replaced by a whore rumor. When he passed the hall way, he heard some girls behind him say._

"_He screwed a 5 year old girl."_

* * *

Finnick was driving with Peeta riding shotgun. It was Friday night and Finnick was inviting him to come to a party at Thom's, he said no. But as usual, Finnick couldn't take no for an answer.

"Do you remember the mess that happened to me in the last party I went to?" Peeta can't help but shudder at the thought of him really fucking a dog in the ass. He didn't know where that idea came from and he definitely didn't want to know 'cause he was sure that someone's gonna have a black eye if he figured out who spread that.

"Seriously? Dude, you sound like a girl right now! Don't mind those ass! It's Friday and you know how much Finnick loves Friday and he wants you to come celebrate his favorite day with him."

Peeta punched him lightly in his stomach which Finn really hated. "No, you're the one who's sounding like a girl right now."

He knew that Finnick glared at him but since he was not making eye contact he just pretended he didn't see it. "Nah. Nah. I sound like a girl? Oh dear Lord, I would start a war in South Pole if what you fucker was saying is true."

When they got to his house, Finnick brought up the party again and Peeta of course said no. But Peeta should've known better. It didn't stop Finnick from going to his house right before he was about to sleep and he had no choice but to go with him since his friend was already in his room, picking the clothes that he should wear.

"Finnick gets what he wants."

He insisted that blondie should drive his car, indicating that he was not sure if he could drop him off 'cause he would probably sleep at Thom's house.

He changed his clothes and he drove to Thom's, pissed at Finnick for forcing him to go. He suddenly missed his comfortable bed and he thought of driving back home. But like always, he second guessed his thoughts and continued on his way. When he got to the party, he saw Finnick beside Thom. Thom welcomed him. He was one of Peeta's friends and they slapped each other's back as greeting then Thom whispered at them.

"Come to me later, if you wanna get..." He gestured a smoking sign and smirked. Peeta knew exactly what he was talking about. Finnick was in but Peeta was not sure if he was. He immediately leave them to get booze. He slumped at one of the chairs and he decided to just drink as many beer as he wanted and quickly sneaked out.

He was in his 2nd cup when he caught a glimpse of a girl he hadn't seen for years. Katniss Everdeen. She was talking with a guy with Gale Hawthorne. They were bestfriends according to Peeta's stalking skills. But looking at them right now it seemed like they were more than best friends. He felt like glaring at the boy for reasons he didn't know. Due to the strength and confidence that the booze he drunk gifted him, he quickly sent the 2 a questioning look but they didn't seem to notice him so he looked away, pissed as hell.

As far as Peeta can remember, Katniss transferred to another school when they were in 7th grade. He heard that his father had a new job and they needed to move to Europe. He looked back at them again and this time he caught her eyes. His pissed as hell feeling was quickly replaced by embarrassment. He can feel his face warming and he knew it was not because of the booze he was drinking. He hadn't seen her for 4 years and he could see that puberty's effect had been very good at her. He gave her a cups-up-smile but she quickly looked away with a scowl on her face. He made a face about her reaction though he was glad she noticed him at least. He didn't know that Katniss already returned and if she was here he was sure as hell that she was also studying in Panem High. He couldn't help but think if she was one of those people in their school, who loved him or hated him. But then he shook the thought off his head.

_She's probably thinking the worst about me. _He thought though he was hoping he was not right.

He looked back at them and Gale fucking Hawthorne was holding her hands.

_Fuck it!_ And he didn't even know why he was mad, drinking was clearly not a good idea. It always made him confused about things.

Peeta took another drink as he thought of her last memory with Katniss Everdeen.

_Marvel was sick that day and Peeta ate lunch alone. He was stuffing himself with cheese buns and she saw Katniss eating alone as well. He always thought that she was cute but he didn't make a big deal out of it. _

_He went to Katniss' table and he asked if he could sit with her. She nodded but they didn't talk while they were eating. Peeta felt awkward about the situation but that didn't stop him from looking at Katniss to watch her eat, she didn't seem to notice and once they finished eating, it started to rain. Peeta watched the rain dropped. He always loved the rain and he wondered if Katniss loved it too. Suddenly Katniss started singing and he looked at her intently _

_Rain, Rain go away_

_Come again another day_

_Little Katniss wants to play_

_Peeta stared at her, mesmerized by her voice and he was convinced at that moment that the rain would go away._

Peeta surprised himself when he stood up and went to where Glimmer was. She was the first girl she ever dated and he always find it hard to admit to himself that he lost his virginity to her but anyway they were even, she lost it to him as well and she didn't know he was a virgin when they had sex. They only dated for few months but very often when Peeta wanted to have sex, she was the first girl she would always call. Yeah that sounded like a really whore thing to do and he was well aware of that. But he loved sex, everyone he knew loved it. People just over exaggerated his sexual needs 'cause as far as he knew he would rather jack off than fuck a dog in the ass. Though sometimes he doubted even himself when it came to that; there were times when he felt like a whore.

"Hey." He greeted her with a smirk.

Glimmer's friends giggled behind her and she stepped forward to put her lips near Peeta's.

"I know what you're thinking." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Peeta slightly chuckled.

He led her to one of the rooms but they stumbled a few times before they got there. He quickly kissed her and pushed her down on the bed and he grabbed her breast while she grinded her hips against his crotch. He can feel his cock hardening as Glimmer kissed the sensitive spot behind his ears. He looked at Glimmer's breasts and as much as he wanted to say.

_Flat._

He couldn't. He knew if he did, she would probably bite his cock than suck it hard. Though it didn't stop him from laughing. Glimmer pulled away and looked at him with confuse eyes.

He gazed at her and continue doing his business in her chest. He slowly unbuckled his belt as he continued kissing her. His hands slowly made a trip to her underwear to tease her and she groaned in annoyance.

When Peeta took his pants and boxers off, he whispered at Glimmer.

"Suck." He pointed at his cock. She giggled slightly but followed what Peeta said. He was not looking but he could feel her hands around him. He closed his eyes as he tried to enjoy what Glimmer was doing. He thrust his cock into her mouth and she made a sound but he didn't mind it as he grabbed her hair and he instructed her to go deeper.

Even without seeing it he knew that she rolled her eyes. He had no idea why Glimmer kept on coming back for more even though he treated her really badly. Normally he would fuck her without returning the pleasure that he received or she would go down on him but he wouldn't do it to her.

Peeta was lost in thoughts when he finally felt his balls shaking as his semen spurted inside Glimmer's mouth. His eyes remained close for a while as he tried to linger on the feeling of his orgasm. When he opened his eyes, Glimmer was licking the tip of his cock. But if Peeta was being honest with himself, he didn't enjoy it at all, there was no chemistry and he felt like the booze was controlling him that moment.

He asked her to get up so he could return the pleasure. He didn't really want to do it but it seemed like he had to. He slid his fingers inside her and as if on cue his phone rang.

Glimmer scowled at Peeta as he checked his phone.

_Finnick._

He answered it and the obvious frustration of Glimmer was clear in her face. Peeta shrugged at her.

"Dude." He said.

"Hey Peet bro. Where the fuck are you?" He could imagine his friend's eyebrows arching in annoyance.

"Well, where is not important. What do you want?" At that point he was putting his boxers already and he heard Glimmer cursed.

"Damn, just go to Thom's bedroom."

"Fine. Fine. Wait for a while."

He put his pants back on and he gave Glimmer another kiss. He tried to look contrite when he apologized and he was completely convinced that he looked like he was mocking her than apologizing.

"Looks like you're gonna fuck yourself tonight." He smiled and left Glimmer. He didn't look back to see her reaction.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. I'm serious."

He left the room and headed towards Thom's room. He stumbled while he was walking and he swore to God he wouldn't drink for a week.

He knew what was in Thom's room and as much as he wanted to not go, he seemed to have no choice. Finnick was once again calling him. Then it hit him that, that must'd been why Finnick really wanted him to go.

_To get you high. Wow. What a great friend. _He thought.

He decided to go to the living room, feeling like a bad ass, to get a bottle of booze and much to his surprise, Katniss Everdeen was there alone sitting.

He felt embarrassed for unknown reason and when she looked at him with a scowl on her face, he blushed. He now fully appreciated the booze he poured in his throat.

"Uhmmm. Whatcha doing here?" He asked shyly and even him got surprised with his tone.

She looked at him with none-of-your-business expression but she replied so he didn't really mind.

"Waiting for Gale to finish hooking up so I can already go home." She said while she grabbed the bowl of chips he didn't notice she was eating.

_Waiting for Gale to hook-up. Huh? _He wanted to say and he smiled, not caring if he looked psychotic. He was glad 'cause that meant that Gale was not dating her which made him smile wildly.

Peeta didn't know what exactly to do. His phone rang once again but he ignored it. Katniss raised her eyebrows at him and he didn't realize that she was staring at her. He looked away and grabbed his phone, Finnick was probably cursing him to go to hell but instead of answering it, he clicked the ignore button and he spoke to Katniss.

"Do you want to catch a ride with me? I'm going home anyway." He was not yet supposed to go home and he didn't know why exactly he offered her a ride.

_Seemed like the booze is completely taking control over me. _

Katniss looked at him probably deciding and Peeta just waited anxiously, but he admitted to himself that he was a little bit thrilled.

_I blow off Glimmer and now Finnick. _

Katniss stood up and she grabbed her jacket. Peeta just then noticed that her hair was down. When they were elementary, her hair was always in braid.

_Beautiful._ He thought.

"I have no choice, I guess." She glared at him and he was thankful that she didn't seem to notice the blush on his face. "But let me drive, you drunk ass."

When they got to his car, he silently thanked Finnick for forcing him to go to the party, calling him to go to Thom's room and suggesting him to bring his car.

_He's not a bad friend after all._

* * *

**If you're abl****e to finish it without getting annoyed. Wow. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I wrote this for my own entertainment and just wanted to share this to those who are interested.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Grabbing on his bed sheets, he silently hoped that it was Friday again and not Monday. But considering what happened last Friday, he told himself to just be contented as he forced himself to get his lazy ass off his bed and prepare for school.

His brother Rye and his parents were already stuffing themselves with bacon and egg when he showed up. His father and mother were both doctors and he only got to spend time with them during weekends because they were always in the hospital. Though if Peeta was being honest to himself, he liked it that his parents were not always around. He was fine with his father but no way with his mother. Rye was in senior year now and thankfully he was kind enough to spare his parents about the details of his life in school. His other brother, Tanner was in Med School. The last time he saw him was last month before school began.

He greeted them good morning and luckily his parents were talking to Rye. They were asking him about his plans for college and his mother wanted him to go to Med School. He briefly wondered if his brothers' fates would be the same as his.

Instead of wondering, Peeta focused on his food and as he was forcing himself not to think of Katniss. After his parents left, Peeta teased Rye. "Med School. Huh?"

"Shut up." He took a gulp of his milk as he kicked Peeta's foot below the table. "I know what you did last Friday."

Peeta's eyes widened as he blushed and he wondered how the hell he found it out. He was still embarrassed about the way he acted around Katniss that night. Even by just thinking about it, it already made him want to hide under his bed.

"Well that pretty much confirmed it." He arched an eyebrow. "But seriously bro, you're dead to Cato."

Cato? Peeta wondered. He never thought of Katniss and Cato being together but Peeta was then reminded that Cato was dating Madge. Rye stood up and Peeta followed him.

"Wait. Wait. What exactly did you hear?"

Rye put his arms around his brother's shoulders and slightly shook his head.

"They said you hooked up with Madge" Peeta gaped. "And Madge was in love with you because of that he dumped Cato."

Peeta shook his head violently, it looked like he was being electrocuted. He quickly denied it and he explained things as they exited their house.

"No bro. I never hooked up with Madge. And I never will." Cato was a violent, psycho who had been dating Madge since they were freshmen. Sure if given the opportunity, he would hook up with Madge, she was hot after all. But given the circumstances, there was no way he would hook-up with her. Cato was really in love with the girl. Peeta would probably get his bones tore apart into pieces if he allured Madge into his bed.

Rye got his car keys as he replied. "Yeah, I know you would never do that. That's why I was a little surprised a while ago when I thought you did. But seriously bro, I heard Cato was really mad at you."

Peeta couldn't hide his anxiousness. He was well aware of the fact that if Cato was mad at you he would punch you in the face and he didn't want Cato to punch him in the face. He looked at Rye for more information but his brother just shook his head.

"Oh, and this is what I'm sure about. I heard the cute little brunette you had a crush on before was back in town." He chuckled and left Peeta blushing but smiling. Rye wouldn't leave without a teasing remark.

"Well that pretty much confirmed it." He told himself the way Rye told that line to him a while ago. Katniss was really back.

Peeta had History for first period and when he entered the classroom several eyes were trained on him. Peeta felt like an outcast by the way his classmates talked to each other. He thought that him, being the third party in Madge and Cato's break up was what they were talking about. He spotted Gloss in the front and sat beside him. Out of all his friends, he preferred hanging out with him. Their friendship was just relaxed and cool and less trouble was on his way when he was with him.

"Hey, Gloss." Gloss shot him a smile.

"Hey, how are ya'?" Peeta reciprocated the smile and he replied.

"I'm good."

Gloss nodded. He was about to tell him the Madge-Cato thing when Mrs. Coin entered the classroom.

Peeta then looked around when he remembered Katniss. Even though he knew that she was not in his class, he still looked around to see if she was there. Throughout the period, Peeta's mind was filled with thoughts about Katniss.

_Maybe I still liked her. _

Peeta and Gloss went to the field together. They didn't like eating lunch in the cafeteria so they made the field their cafeteria. But when people found it out, they started going there to eat as well. Peeta had no idea why they would do the same. Johanna was annoyed at first and she suggested to move to another place but Peeta was completely convinced that there was no point in changing their lunch area since people would definitely find them wherever they go so they just stayed on the field.

Finnick and Johanna were already there and she was talking animatedly to Finnick about Delly. Johanna was suspended for 3 days when she punched Delly in the nose after she accused her of fucking her boyfriend, Thom.

"God. I wanted, no I still want, to kill her." Johanna complained.

"Her middle name is bitch." Finnick told her.

"Yeah Jo. Like how my middle name is whore." Peeta said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." She said without any hint of sarcasm in her voice. He pouted since he was expecting an answer like:

'_But Peet, you're not really a whore. That bitch is really a bitch. Oh dear bitch, I regretted not breaking her bones.'_

That was what she would normally tell him. He should've never brought it up though.

They were eating silently which Peeta found very odd. They talked more during lunch than eat. Suddenly it hit him and he was starting to suspect that it had to do something with his issue with Madge and Cato.

Peeta took a big gulp of his orange juice and he made sure to rush the words out quickly.

"I didn't hook up with Madge!"

Johanna dropped her fork while Finnick immediately leaned closer to Peeta.

"I knew you would never bam that bitch." Johanna said.

"You know what, it was no. 1 in gossip search engine last night until this morning, actually." Finnick announced like what he said was a big deal.

"Cato was really mad, though." Johanna told him.

Peeta already knew that and he couldn't help but be pissed to hear that again, knowing that he didn't do anything.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?" Peeta asked.

Johanna was about to talk but Finnick snapped at her. "Deny things." Finnick said with his eye wide opened. "It's all about denial. Just tell them you didn't hook up…"

Johanna glared at him as Peeta watched them strangely. "But he didn't even hooked up with her."

"Guys, not working." Peeta said.

Finnick's brow shot up as if he just realized that. "Oops yeah." He looked around and Peeta was sure that Finn's brain cells were currently not functioning to its best and he was asking for back up answers from Johanna.

"To be honest, I didn't really know either. I thought…" She shrugged. "you really did it." Her face returned from its normal angst. "That's why when Cato comes after you, you have to fight dirty 'cause it's damn impossible that you'll beat him."

She looked over at Finnick who nodded and Peeta couldn't help but roll his eyes. "When he tried to punch you in the face, Finn and I will grab his hand and don't worry we'll make sure he won't be able to escape under our death grip."

Finn gave her a thumbs. "Yeah, exactly. Then it's your turn to punch him so turn around and pray to God that his stomach is not so hard that when you punch it, your fist won't get hurt…"

Peeta shook his head like he was going crazy and he pointed at the 2 of them using his middle fingers.

"Are you guys encouraging me to fight?"

Jo gasped and she started defending herself but mostly it was just cursing Peeta. After she finished talking and Finnick was done giving her moral support with his thumbs up and nod Peeta was finally able to speak.

"Oh you two, I don't think Cato will even come here. I'm pretty sure he's not going to attack me. He's probably dating another girl now, you know." It was a lie and he was not completely convinced about what he said.

Then Peeta heard Gloss speak, at first he thought he would try to defend him, turned out he was wrong.

"Hey, Cato."

Peeta faced Cato and his face met the boy's fist.

He was sure he saw seeing the world upside down but he doubted it when he realized he was lying on the ground while people were looking at him like he was such a pathetic loser and much to his embarrassment, Katniss was one of them. She was with Delly and Madge and he thought to himself that he already embarrassed himself enough last Friday that there was no way he would embarrassed himself one more time around her. Cato was about to kick him when he found his senses back.

_I'm in the wrestling team, you know. _He thought.

He stood up and she saw Madge went to Cato to stop him and he found that a good opportunity to attack. He punched Cato in his stomach like what Finn said and he winced. Deep inside he was thanking him and also God because his stomach was not that hard. He was about to give Cato one more punch when he heard a whistle from across the field. His broad shoulders tensed up.

Mr. Abernathy ran towards them with an angry face but that didn't stop Cato from punching Peeta once again.

Peeta, Cato, Madge, Johanna, Finnick and Delly were in Mr. Abernathy's office though he gave himself enough time to wonder why the latter 3 were with them. He would shoot Jo and Finn a questioning look when Mr. Abernathy wasn't looking though they wouldn't look back at him. He was sure it was done intentionally.

"I'm asking you gurlie, why would you want Cato to think that you hooked up with Peeta when you didn't really do it." Mr. Abernathy asked Madge for the 3rd time.

"'Cause a friend…" She started explaining but Johanna cut her off as she glared at her.

"Well congratulations, dream come true for you. I know how much you want guys to fight because of you."

Madge shrunk to her seat in embarrassment, confirming Peeta's theory.

"Hah. Funny." Delly respond for Madge's back.

Mr. Abernathy snapped and she pointed at Madge to continue explaining her side. She sighed deeply and she explained.

"Uh, it's just. I wanted to break up with Cato but I found it hard to do. So a friend suggested that I should do what I just did." She looked at Peeta and he pretended to not notice the sincerity in her eyes as she apologized.

Cato who was at her side wrapped his hands around Madge's arm. "Why exactly?" He asked and it was hard not to notice the pain in his voice that made Peeta question himself if he misjudged Cato because looking at him right now, he looked like a duck that was about to die, pouting and trembling. He just then noticed the pain in his lips, he touched it and winced. Blood. He looked at Cato to see if he left any sign of his attempt attack at the boy. But there was none and he was pissed at hell that Cato didn't get any, it made Peeta felt pathetic.

He blocked them all out and he waited for the discussion to end. After a forever, Mr. Abernathy concluded everything and he filled up the suspension paper that didn't fail to make Peeta flinched.

"Cato since you were the first to attack, you'll be suspended for 4 days, Peeta for 3 days. Finnick, Johanna and Delly for 2 days." Peeta looked at Delly with wide eyes, wondering why the girl got suspended. He also wondered why the hell Finn and Jo got suspended as well. "And Madge, I'll meet you in detention later, as well as the 5 of you.

Johanna immediately complained but Mr. Abernathy told her to shut up and he asked them to leave.

Finnick, Johanna and Peeta were about to head for their detention while Gloss accompanied them and filled them with what they missed.

"But you know what, Peeta? The fight sort of brought you a blessing. People are starting to think that you might be nice, you know. And I told them that you were just a victim of the school's bitchiness."

Peeta smiled and he tried not to make it wide since his face still hurt. "Oh. They can think whatever they want. It's fine." But he knew he smiled because he was glad to hear that he had a friend who would actually defend him.

"No Gloss. You're wrong." Johanna said. "the real bitch is Delly, not the school."

Gloss just laughed when Peeta suddenly remembered the wonder he felt about Delly being suspended.

"Oh Jo and Finn. I forgot to ask. Why are you both suspended? As well as Delly?"

Johanna gasped. "And why are you even concerned about that bitch?"

Peeta looked at her in disgust. "I'm not concerned. Wait. Don't tell me you actually did what you two told me that you would do."

"God you didn't see us holding Cato's hands." Finn asked while Peeta shook his head. "Dude, haven't you wondered why you were able to punch him back."

"Jesus. Oh Jesus." He said in disbelief.

"In fact. I did punch Cato at the back while I was holding them." She stopped and punched in the air in triumph. "And it all happened right after, I smacked Delly down." She laughed loudly.

Peeta can feel his nose wrinkling voluntarily, wondering why that girl hated Delly so much.

"And why on earth did you do that?"

"She over stepped the line so I smacked her down."

Gloss cut in after Johanna was done laughing. "Okay guys, just text me after your detention. I'll just hang out with Cashmere."

Detention was boring as Math class. Peeta rarely had detention and it always made him feel like a criminal whose about to be sentenced to death. He wished nothing but for the worst 30 minutes of his life to be over. As he stared at the head of the person in his front, his mind wandered to Katniss.

As far as he could remember, she just stood when he and Cato fought. He couldn't decipher the expression in her face while she was watching them and it made him nervous that she might be hating on him already.

_Maybe she was thinking that I was a big time douche. Maybe she regretted catching a ride with me. _

The rest of detention passed by with Peeta thinking about Katniss; He didn't notice that it was over and Finnick had to shout in his ears to wake him up in his daydream.

"Oh Mellark. Don't tell me you're fucking a girl in your thoughts."

Peeta laughed uncomfortably considering that Katniss was the girl in his thoughts. He couldn't even fantasized fucking Katniss, guilt always crept on him everytime he would let his mind wander that far.

Instead of responding to Finnick, he texted Gloss to ask him where he was, they exited the room and Gloss' response was immediate.

_Parking lot. Dude. _

When they reached the parking lot, his eyes went straight to Katniss. He pretended to check his phone but he just looked at his reflection through the screen to make sure he was not looking too pathetic. He fixed his hair discreetly and he noticed the short shorts Katniss was wearing. His breath couldn't help but hitched as he forced himself to not look at her legs.

He said hi to Gloss and he just then noticed that Marvel was with them. He didn't realize that Marvel was hanging out with Cashmere, Gloss' twin. But what shocked him was that Marvel was friends with Katniss. He knew that she was not his ex-bestfriend's favorite person back then.

He kept his eyes away from Marvel and fixated it to Katniss who seemed oblivious with his stare. Madge greeted him which made his attention shift from Katniss.

"Uh, Peeta. I really wanted to apologize to what I did."

Peeta shrugged it off like it was nothing but if he was being honest with himself, he was not. Well, who would be okay with being beaten up by a monster.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm over it."

"Are you sure, you're okay?" She pointed at his lips.

Peeta's lips were not okay but he said. "Yeah it was fine."

"But…" Madge was looking at him straight in the eyes and he was debating if he should look at her or on the ground. "I think you're really cute and, and I would like to get to know you more."

He nodded and he was wishing secretly that 'get to know you more' meant get to know him as a person and not what he was hiding in his pants. Peeta smiled at her which she returned gladly.

Their moment was interrupted by Delly who raised her middle fingers to Johanna.

"Maybe now you can admit that you fucked my boyfriend, little slut."

Johanna smirked at her and she intently widened her eyes at her. "Yes I did and he felt so good inside me." She made a face which made Delly walk out. Though we all knew that she was just humoring her to piss her off and she didn't really had sex with Thom. Right?

Madge and Cashmere followed her and Marvel who was wearing a pink shirt glared at Peeta first before he left. It then hit Peeta that maybe Marvel was the friend of Madge that told her to spread the rumor that he and Madge hooked up. He glared at Marvel's back and he hoped that his suspicion was wrong.

Katniss was left standing with Gloss and she leaned over him as she whispered something.

Peeta looked away. Not wanting to see the way she leaned in so close to Gloss and he bet that if he would look at them he would stare at Katniss' ass and he would be caught.

After Katniss whispered at him, Gloss laughed and bid her goodbye. When she was out of earshot, Peeta asked Gloss.

"You dating her?" Though, Peeta smiled so it would look like he was just curious about his friend's love life.

"No. I'm not Peeta."

They ate at Burger House as Peeta listened to Johanna complained about her suspension. His face was still aching and he put ice on it.

"Since I fucked up school majorly, my parents started to think that I was adopted." Instead of responding, Peeta briefly wondered if there was a word such as majorly but Johanna made up words most of the time so he wouldn't be shocked if the word majorly didn't exist in the world of English words. "Now, I got suspended again."

"Don't worry about that shit, let's just planned the things that we will do in our suspension." Finnick said, maybe trying to make Jo feel better but if they were going to ask Peeta, it was more of a slap in the face about their suspension.

"Looks like I'm eating lunch alone for the next days."

"You go eat with Cashmere."

"No way, Marvel was really getting in my nerves. He's eating lunch with her."

Peeta raised his eyebrows as Finn talked "Why do I have a feeling that he was the one who told Madge to do what she did."

"Probably because he did." Peeta responded.

When Peeta got home, Rye laughed at his face. They were alone at their house and he thanked God that their parents were not home. He would probably be grounded if they figured out what happened. Surprisingly, Rye was acting more of a brother to him as he gave him advice. He found it odd. Rye would normally teas him about the things that happened to him. It made him wonder if he looked so pitiful that even Rye felt bad for him.

That night, when Peeta was lying in bed, he couldn't help but think of Katniss and the short shorts that she was wearing at school. He felt his cock twitching as he thought of her even more. He fought the urge to touch himself and after some heated debate with himself his lust won and he set his erection free. He stroked himself and he thought of her hands on him. He thought of his mouth on his breast. He thought of her kissing his sensitive spot hungrily. He thought of his cock inside her wet pussy. He thought of her moaning as he thrust inside her. He thought of him calling her name as he cum inside her. And when he did come, he felt guilt taking all over him. He quickly hid his cock back to his boxers. He closed his eyes but he saw her glaring at him as if she knew what he was thinking about while jacking off. Peeta stood up, feeling guiltier and he grabbed a shirt from his closet. He put it on and for the first time in forever he swore to God that he would never do it again.

* * *

**Thank you if you finish the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me warn you because Peeta is a total jerk in this chapter but there's a reason 'cause he needs Katniss to change** **him. :) He has a lot to learn.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Peeta couldn't say that his suspension had been bad because it was definitely not bad. 3 days without school seemed to be what he needed to get his mind clear and have fun for a little while. He had one more day before his suspension would end but Johanna and Finnick's ended yesterday so he was alone now.

In the past 2 days, he hung out with Jo and Finn a lot. Gloss would join them after school and he would tell them the things that they missed. On the first day, Gloss told Peeta that someone wrote Peeta's a whore in the mirror in the boys' comfort room, which he didn't mind. Rumors also spread that Finnick, Johanna and him were having a threesome and this was what he minded. It made him so pissed that when the night came, he invited a foxy girl with red hair, Jacky, to his house. He knew that Jacky liked him and even though it was a douchey thing to do, he took advantage of it. He thought that if everyone was thinking that he was a whore and he was having a threesome with his bestfriends then he might as well act as who they think he was. He and Jacky were up until 4 AM having sex but during those times, when he was fucking her; Katniss would occasionally creep in his mind. Though he would quickly shook it off his head.

He left a mark on Jacky's neck but that just made her giggled. After sleeping for a while, Peeta woke her up. She was still so tired and sleepy but he forced her to go to school.

"Show them what I did to you." He said and that was enough to give Jacky some fuel for her energy.

Then he met up with Finn and Johanna and they spent the rest of the day playing Monopoly Deal, watching movie and eating at Burger House. But later that night, Jacky came again to his house to get another round.

On his last day, he was not sure on what to do so he just waited for his friends to come over. He watched TV for a while and he found himself thinking of what a jerk he had been the last days. He wanted to laugh but he couldn't 'cause guilt started filling his mind. He felt bad about what he did to Jacky. He was just mad at everything at those times and he used Jacky to get the comfort that she needed. The problem with him was that he let his emotions decide for him. It was always heart over head. He ran his hands through his hair and silently cursed himself.

"You're an asshole, Peeta."

Then as usual, Peeta thought of Katniss. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. She was a huge mystery to him. He never once understood the effect she had on him. As much as Peeta would admit, Katniss Everdeen was not the kindest girl in the world. She was not perfect and he was sure that she had fucked up things a lot in her life like he did. Yet in his eyes, she was the epitome of perfection. She could do no wrong, everything that she was doing was wonderful for him. He briefly wondered if what would've happened if their positions were reversed. She was the who… He didn't finish the thought, knowing that he wouldn't know what he would do if that happened.

The door bell rang and he quickly stood up to open the door, thinking that it would probably be Finnick, Johanna and Gloss. But when he opened the door, there was more, Katniss and Cashmere were with them.

Astonished, he let them in and he didn't know why he felt guiltier when he saw Katniss. He had no idea why she was bringing that effect on him everytime he would see her. As much as he wanted to catch her eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it, he felt like if they had an eye contact, she would know everything that he was thinking.

"School was so boring." Johanna declared. She sat on the couch and she asked Peeta to get her "something cold to drink".

Peeta rolled his eyes but he laughed. "Yes ma'am."

He opened the fridge and looked at his back. With wide eyes, he caught Katniss' eyes. He debated if he should lift the corner of his mouth or just look away but a smile had already been forming on his face without even finishing making a decision. She smiled back then he turned around and grinned at the fridge but this time wider.

"Jo, orange juice?"

"Sure! As long as it's cold." She shouted.

They just finished eating cookies and cheese buns when Finnick announced that they could do something fun.

"Do you all know the fucking statue in the park?" He asked.

Johanna poured the last drop of juice in her mouth as she replied. "What fucking statue is that?"

Finnick tried his best to imitate the statue though it just made Peeta and Johanna chuckled. "The statue of a guy with his right hand up."

"Okay what about it?" Katniss asked which made Peeta's brow shot up, curious, she didn't notice but Gloss definitely did and his friend gave him a knowing smirk. Peeta looked away and arched a brow 5 times, so it would like it was just a habit, but Gloss knew better.

"Its thumb was actually broken and I'm thinking that maybe we could remove the other 3 fingers, so its hand is doing a fuck you sign." He said excitedly.

Johanna shouted yes. Katniss and Cashmere were laughing and agreeing. Even Gloss seemed thrilled. But Peeta was not at all.

He already felt bad about the jerk stuffs that he had been doing and now another one was about to come. Peeta wanted to complain out loud but he didn't, knowing that he would just receive a laugh from Johanna and a hand slap at his back from Finn.

They were about to go out of his house when Rye came in with his friends. They were carrying bottle of beers and chips. Obviously preparing for a party.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Where are you all going?" He asked.

Finnick frowned at them. "Wait. Are you having a party?"

Rye's friends shouted a yeah! And a hell yeah!

"It's a senior party but you're invited. You can invite your friends too." Rye said charmingly.

"But what?" Peeta asked, suspecting his brother's suspicious kindness.

Finnick pushed Peeta out of his way to go talk to Rye, his brother whispered something at his friend that he didn't hear. Curious, he raised an eyebrow.

Finnick looked at Katniss and made the face that he was normally doing when he was excited. Peeta turned his head to Katniss to see her reaction but she was oblivious in the stares on her as she played with her braid. He suddenly got nervous and he quietly wished that the Mission: Cut the Fingers of the Statue in the Park had not been abandoned.

* * *

The party was really fun if… you were a senior. But Peeta wasn't and he only knew by name the people who were there. Also, there were already 2 senior girls who asked him if they could have sex. Even though, his man ego flinched at the "no thanks, I already had a 'plan' " excuse, he couldn't bring himself to agree with them, the fact that Katniss was around was enough for him to tone down his sexual need for that night. Speaking of Katniss he looked for her in the room and saw Rye and her talking. He squinted at the sight, wondering why she would talk to his brother but he later let it go after his eyes started to hurt at the too much squint he had been doing.

Another girl asked Peeta for sex though he said no, saying the same excuse. Peeta pulled out his phone and texted Finnick, asking him where he was, the reply was immediate.

_Don't text me for now bro, though I want you to know that I'm just starting to have fun with 2 senior girls._

Peeta chuckled slightly.

_Looks like you're making the threesome rumor about us, true. But with different people. I feel jealous. :P_

He sent the text to Finnick, knowing that he would be pissed with the message.

* * *

Peeta was eating chips and he avoided drinking as much as he possible. He was scared that what happened to him before might happen again, especially with Katniss around. He looked for her one more time. He really wanted to talk to her and he was thinking that this moment might be a good chance to talk to her and get to know her more.

He shifted his eyes around the room and saw Johanna and Thom flirting, which left Peeta with a question. _Was it true? Maybe Delly was right. _But he shook his head, not wanting to judge his friend. Cashmere was talking to some guys and Gloss was making out with a blonde senior girl. He couldn't help but feel like a proud brother that his friend was doing some of his moves on some girls. Peeta went outside looking for Katniss, she wasn't there but Jacky was. She smiled seductively at him and he greeted her awkwardly.

_Not now Peeta._

He said that at least 10 times before he went back inside. Another senior girl talked to her though, she didn't ask him to fuck her. The girl introduced herself as Heather and she talked to him about certain people and Peeta just nodded, not sure on how he should respond.

"By the way, I'm dating your brother."

Peeta gaped at her and she laughed at his expression. "Oh." That's why.

Heather smiled sweetly at him and Peeta wondered why the hell she dated his brother. "You're nice. I can't believe I believe those people who were saying bad things about you."

Peeta shrugged smiling, feeling glad that someone else thought he was nice. "Well it's nice talking to you too."

She hugged him and Peeta carefully wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'll see ya' later, Peeta."

She, then, went to Rye and Peeta couldn't help but laugh. He turned around and finally, the girl he was looking for, the girl he'd been wanting to talk to, was just in the balcony, sitting closely while talking to another guy.

Peeta felt angry even though he was well aware that he had no right to be. Even though he didn't know why they were talking like that. He grabbed a cup of beer and started drinking.

_That's where she was all along._

He watched them, not caring about the jealousy he didn't want to admit that he was feeling.

_With Gale Hawthorne._

He drank more beer as he watched Gale caressed her face and touched her hands. Katniss didn't move as she stared intently at the dark haired guy. Peeta was not even sure why he was watching them. He wasn't sure why his stomach started trembling.

_Because you like her._

He shook his head, grab more beer and he stood up to find Jacky_._

* * *

He was fucking her hard. He was frustrated that was why he was fucking her hard. No kissing. Just fucking. Jacky would ask him to slow down at some time but he would just go faster. Though she seemed to be liking it since she already had 3 orgasms at one round.

When he was about to come, he thrust harder and faster. After a moment, he spilled himself on the condom. He was really tired, physically and emotionally as he closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring the guilt that was starting to form in the back of his head. When he looked at Jacky, she was smiling. And Peeta suddenly felt disgusted not to her but to himself.

Jacky wrapped her arm around him and he stiffened at her touch. She rolled on the bed and pointed at the door.

"Get out of my room." He said, wincing at the sharpness of his voice.

Jacky glared at him. "What the fuck? After you fucked me…"

"I said get out."

Jacky already had tears on her eyes and she left Peeta with blazing anger. Even if Peeta wouldn't admit it, he knew he hurt her and he was glad that she was hurt.

* * *

The next day in school, he reported to Mr. Abernathy. He asked Peeta to just call him Haymitch so he did. Peeta was convinced that his guidance counselor was drunk or a psycho as he listened to him talk about getting a tiger as a pet.

"Okay enough of me."

Peeta sighed. "Gladly."

He expected Haymitch to ask him to leave, slap him on his back or some shitty stuffs that he was normally doing but he just frowned.

"So tell me Peeta, what's up with all this jerky shit that's happening to you."

There were many jerky shit that was happening to him but he was not sure what Haymitch was referring to.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Peeta asked, clearly confused.

Haymitch snorted. "Oh c'mon the "Peeta is a whore" in the comfort room and all this shit stuffs about you that are flowing around the campus."

Peeta wanted to just shrug it off or reply that he had no idea about what he was talking about but… he told him everything. No one really knew the introduction to the high school misery that life had put him in. No one knew who was the founder of 'Peeta, the whore' page online. But he knew and so did Marvel. Though there were times when he would think that maybe, Marvel told someone, but Peeta would later doubt it. 'Cause if he told someone, it would clearly spread in the school like the make up on Glimmer's face.

After he finished opening to Haymitch, Peeta oddly relaxed.

"I'm sure Marvel wouldn't tell it to anyone. I bet your Arts teacher, Effie Trinket to hell that he is still ashamed about everything that happened." Peeta wanted to agree but all he could think about was _"I bet your Arts teacher, Effie Trinket to hell."_

"Uhmm. Okay, I guess."

Haymitch popped a candy on his mouth and he offered Peeta one.

"Okay, do you have anything to want to say?"

"Uhmm… I, Um" He exhaled sharply. "There was this girl ..."

Haymitch cut him off. "Ohh, God. Is she married? I can relate."

Peeta gawked at him, not knowing how to respond, so he decided that it was better to leave.

"Well, thank you for listening."

"Sure, Peet. But let me tell you." Haymitch gestured for him to lean closer. "I think you're not a whore." Peeta smiled. "But I believe that you're a perv." His smile dropped and his eye brows shoot up.

"Well thank you for believing that I'm not a whore but I'm a perv." He said sarcastically. But Haymitch seemed oblivious to the sarcasm in his voice.

"No prob. All guys are perv, even me."

Okay, he didn't know what was more uncomfortable, seeing Finnick nude in front of him or hearing your guidance counselor say something like that.

* * *

Monday was a new day for Peeta and so for the school because that day was the opening of club. He played soccer and he was also in the wrestling team, he planned to stay there until Senior Year. One bad thing about being in a sports team was that time for training had no boundaries. Randomly he thought that even though he was enjoying soccer, it pissed him off sometimes that he had to commit.

_Maybe that's my problem in love._ He thought

He shook his head and he then realized that he had been shaking his head a lot lately.

_Because you keep on thinking about Katniss. _

He shook his head again and when he looked around, people were looking at him like he was crazy.

During lunch they stayed at the quad to look at the people campaigning to join their club. Last year, someone gave free cupcakes and a girl in the Pep Squad had dress malfunction. Those things were what he and Finnick liked.

"No way! There's a club where you can just watch movies, play video games and other stuffs." Finnick said in disbelief while he munched on Peeta's food.

"What the fuck? Wednesday Club? What the fuck is that?" Johanna said while laughing.

Of course Gloss filled them in with information about that. "'Cause they meet every Wednesday."

Finnick finished eating Peeta's sandwich so he grabbed some potato chips from Johanna when she turned around to glare at those in the Wednesday Club.

"No, I think they are just too not-cool to make a name. It could be The Gamemakers Club…" Johanna said.

Finnick agreed with her. "How I wish there was a Sex Club."

They both laughed but Gloss and Peeta just looked at each other.

"Are you guys high?" Gloss asked.

"Nah. We're not. Just happy." Finnick said.

"Well I prefer the unhappy Finnick." Peeta commented and his friend started laughing again. So Peet decided to stop talking.

"Wait guys, look over there." We looked at where Jo was pointing. And Peeta read what was on their poster.

"Band Club. Request song now and we'll play it for you."

As if it was planned, after he finished reading it, the guy on the speakers started talking. "The first song to be played is Cowboy Casanova. From: Girl whose name rhymes with Glitter. To: Peeta Mellark."

People immediately look at Peeta and he desperately wished that an earthquake will hit their school. It started playing and Finnick shifted on his seat so he was beside him.

"Cowboy Casanova. That sounds hot, let's listen to the lyrics."

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

And that was his cue to know that it was bad.

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You'll get addicted to his leg_

Finnick and Johanna burst out laughing and Peeta ran his hands through his hair repeatedly.

_He's a, a good time Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

"Ohhhh! Cowboy!" His bronze haired friend shouted.

_He looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's a double in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feeling that you don't wanna fight_

_You better run for you life_

After the song ended Johanna and Finn were already out of breath due to too much laughing and Peeta hoped that they would die due to lack of oxygen.

The next song was played and it turned out his torture was not yet over and the only thing he could do was to let his eyes roll.

"To: Peeta Mellark. From: Baby Red Hair."

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights__  
__You got me alone__  
__You found me__  
__You found me__  
__You found me_

Peeta's friends raised an eyebrow at him, he wondered what the fuck they wanted but then he remembered that they didn't know about Jacky.

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I like that_

_But when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

Peeta filled them in with the details and he spotted Jacky looking at him, he quickly looked away.

_He was long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realized the blame is on me_

_I knew you were trouble_

_When you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places _

_I've never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Couple more of songs about Finnick and Peeta were played and even Finnick and Jo seemed to be sick of it as they sighed and looked at Peeta pitifully. After another song ended Peeta had enough. He stood up and went to the band club to request for a song.

Before the song he requested was played, someone requested a song for Johanna, her nose curled in disgust but her friends found it the best opportunity to mock her.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Finnick teased.

"To Johanna Mason. From Delly Cartwright"

"Wow, full name. I'm impressed she has the guts to do that." Gloss said.

Johanna glared at Delly from across the quad as she lifted her middle fingers to her.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did._

Finn and Peeta chuckled even more and that time Gloss did too.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer__  
__And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him__  
__She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage__  
__I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it__  
__I underestimated just who I was dealing with__  
__She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum__  
__She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Peeta gasped as he thought about his friend and Thom flirting in his brother's party. Which made him more confuse if Jo and Thom were really…

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress_

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress_

_Soon she's gonna find, stealing other people's toy_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Delly was smirking at Johanna from their table and Peeta swore that if it weren't for the fact that he and Finn were holding her arms, she would've knocked the bitch out.

_Do you still feel like, you know what you're doing_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause, c'mon show me_

_How much better you are, See you deserve some applause_

_Coz you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

"I'm gonna skin her alive." Johanna said.

"What's up with all Taylor Swift songs?" Finnick asked.

"Well she knows best in the feeling of being dumped." Gloss tiredly replied.

When the song ended, another one for Peeta was played. Johanna wanted to go but he told her to wait for his song.

The guy on speakers talked again. "Okay, well, from: Peeta Mellark to: all the girls

Finnick squinted at him and he shrugged.

When the song started playing, Finnick and Johanna's eyes widened as they recognized the song.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

He sent a wink to the girls around him and when he caught Katniss' eyes, he quickly blushed and looked away.

_Now rock your body_

_Damn, I like the way that you moved_

_So give it to me_

_Coz, I already know what you want to do_

_Now here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you_

_You know that tonight I'm fucking you_

People stared at him in disbelief and he stood up to go, but then he heard another request.

"To Katniss. From: Gale."

_No I've never seen nothing like you _

Peeta didn't wait for the song to finish and he quickly left.

* * *

On their way home, Peeta grumbled about Gale to Gloss. He hated the fact that it was so possible that Katniss was dating Gale and Peeta admitted to himself that he was jealous. It was also not helpful that everytime he would see the guy all he could do was compare himself to him.

"Gale Hawthorne, he's a jerk and I bet he's a player and you know what I think he's the whore in this school. He just wants to fuck any girl he wants. Right? Tell me, I'm right. Right?" He talked so fast that Gloss stayed silent for a while for things to sink in.

Gloss kept his eyes on the road as he replied bluntly. "Are you jealous of Gale?"

Peeta snorted and hit the road faster. _Yes. _"Hell no."

"I mean, are you jealous of Gale because of Katniss?"

At her name, he automatically blushed. Peeta denied it at first but he knew that there was no way Gloss would believe him if he would lie.

Peeta sighed, deciding to reveal his secret crush on Katniss to his friend. "I think I like Katniss."

He just nodded. Peeta always thought that Gloss was the master of love. He only had one girlfriend and they lasted for 2 years until the girl transferred to a school in London. After that, he never had a girlfriend though he would go in a date occasionally with some girls outside the school…

Peeta was lost in his thoughts as Gloss tapped his shoulder and turned on the radio.

"Then go for her."

"But I think she's dating Gale." Peeta winced. "So tell me, how can I compete with that?"

"I think she used to date Gale but not anymore."

Peeta wanted to believe him. He wanted to think that it might be possible.

"But still, I don't think she's gonna like me, Gloss. With all the things about me."

Gloss nodded, considering his answers. "How can you conclude things if you haven't even tested your hypothesis?" He said like Mr. Beetee in their lab. Peeta tried to say something back but he knew that Gloss was right. Maybe he should try.

But how can he try?

* * *

Later that night, he went to the park to see the statue that Finnick was referring to. It was so silent that Peeta's walk echoed and he thanked God that no one heknew seemed to be around. He was not sure what he would do with the statue but he brought a cutter that can't even cut a stick, thinking that the fingers of the statue wouldn't be so hard that he could cut it in a second.

Peeta was so confused about his life that moment that he even doubted if he was in a dream. He had no idea what to do about his feelings for Katniss, the issues about him in school, even the talk with his parents that he would soon have about his plans for college crossed his confused mind and he was sure as damn that the words Identity Crisis was written all over him.

He pulled out the cutter that was in his pocket as he positioned the blade on the statue's finger.

_Fuck my life._

He started moving the blade when he heard a familiar voice behind him. Soft yet menacing. Katniss

"Have you lost your mind?" As if they were in a movie, a sweet song started playing in his mind. The kind of song that was played when the lead character was having a moment with his lover.

He chuckled slightly as he put the cutter back to his pocket. "Could be."

Katniss smiled and it didn't fail to make Peeta hold his breathe. "So you're really planning to cut that fingers of that poor statue with just.." The next thing that she did astonished Peeta as she dug the cutter in his pocket. His face was in flame even though it was cold and he hoped that she wouldn't notice his boner that suddenly appeared. "this cutter."

She laughed and it was music in Peeta's ears. He licked his lips in embarrassment but the only thing he could think about was that he made her laugh. The background music in his mind grew louder.

_We are having a moment._ He thought.

He just then figured out that if he didn't reply, their moment would be over soon. He tried to think of something to talk about and surprisingly Katniss talked again.

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Um. I guess," _Confu_se _about me, about you, about everything_. He wanted to say. "I just wanna breathe some fresh air."

Though he couldn't breathe well with Katniss around.

"Oh, so am I disturbing you or something?" She asked seriously which made Peeta scared that he screwed something.

_No. No No. _Peeta shook his head, a little bit too much. "Of course not." He remembered Gloss words to him.

_How can you conclude things if you haven't even tested your hypothesis?_

Maybe this was the perfect moment to test his hypothesis. "Uh, how about you? What are you doing here?" He was afraid that he sounded too cocky with his question.

Katniss considered his question for a moment before she replied. "I guess same with your reason, just wanna breathe some fresh air."

They stayed silent for a while and Peeta was debating if he should talk again or leave her alone. She didn't ask him to leave her alone but even if she didn't, Peeta had no idea if she wanted to talk or not. He looked at her discreetly, hoping she wouldn't notice. But Peeta seemed to forget that people had periphery vision and Katniss turned to him.

He tried to shift his gaze away but the softness in her eyes caught him off guard. He expected a scowl but the look in her eyes was so different and new, he couldn't look away.

Peeta took this as a sign that he should talk.

"I still remember the time when I sat with you at lunch when we were elementary." He said quietly.

Katniss looked at him, intrigue and curious then he continued talking. "Okay, so it was like this. Ma- my friend was absent that day and I was eating lunch alone, I saw you eating alone as well so I went to your table and asked you if I could sit, you agreed and after we ate it started to rain." He could still remember that moment, so sweet in his memory and he wondered if he would have another opportunity to have a moment like that with her again. "Then you sung. Like this." And Katniss smiled. "Rain Rain Go Away. Come again another day."

Katniss cut him off. "Little Katniss wants to play."

Peeta looked at him wide eye, not sure if he heard her right. "Wait. You remembered?" His mouth had gone dry.

Katniss' smile widened and Peeta could feel himself smiling as well, maybe wider than Katniss, but he didn't care.

"Yeah I remembered." She said and it was enough for Peeta to forget the questions that were burning in his mind.

* * *

**Thank you to all of those who take time to read this story and review. I appreciate it. The songs that I used in this story are Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood, Tonight- enrique Iglesias, and since I have no choice, I Knew You Were Trouble and Better Than Revenge- Taylor Swift. xO**

**PS. I don't own anything :)**


End file.
